


painful pleasure

by JuStOnCe



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Bottom Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, Top Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat, oversimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuStOnCe/pseuds/JuStOnCe
Summary: Gulf decides to act like a little shit and Mew isn't going to take it.He felt like he was going to die of the pleasure currently ravaging his body. If that wasn't going to kill him the embarrassment surely would. He just wanted to mess with his phi a little, but he didn’t think the older male would react this violently to his playful behavior, and now he was paying the price.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 7
Kudos: 187





	painful pleasure

“I’m going to kill him,” thought Gulf. 

He knew he was to blame for the current predicament at hand, but it sounded better just to blame the older male for his suffering. Knowing Mew’s sadistic personality behind his gentlemanly facade, he was definitely enjoying the way Gulf was discretely writhing on his lap trying to suppress moans of pure unadulterated pleasure. With his right hand tightly secured around his nong’s waist, he pressed the button on the small remote situated in his left. Feeling the slight vibration from the younger ones bum and the way his body flinched at the change in tempo caused a handsomely devilish smirk to appear on Mew’s face. 

“Yes! Just like that Mew!” 

“Gulf sweetie, shift your face a little to the right!” 

“You look absolutely sinful!” 

The photographer screamed out endless compliments for the couple as he clicked his camera in rapid succession. The staff could be heard in the background squealing and whispering about how pretty Gulf looked perched on the other males lap. With his back facing the camera, both of his milky thighs laid on each side of Mew’s hips. His white shirt unbuttoned to showcase his shoulders, barely covering anything but the slight curve of his ass. Arms wrapped around the others neck and head nuzzled under his chin, he truly looked like art. The same thing could be said about his counterpart. Mew was completely shirtless, with a pair of jeans and tousled hair, his eyes bore into the camera as he tightened the grip on the boy’s waist even more, bringing him even closer and subtly grinded their crotches together.

“Ah, M-Mew pl-please” Gulf whimpered.

He felt like he was going to die of the pleasure currently ravaging his body. If that wasn't going to kill him the embarrassment surely would. He just wanted to mess with his phi a little, but he didn’t think the older male would react this violently to his playful behavior, and now he was paying the price.

It started with a hand on the other’s thigh. Followed by an unintended bite to his chestnut lips that usually drove the older male insane. Mew thought nothing of it at first, thinking Gulf was just doing his job to carry out the concept for the photoshoot. TharnType season 2 was going to air soon, and as a way to draw more attraction to the series, the company decided on a more mature concept to garner more publicity. Not that the couple minded anyway, it was the perfect excuse to touch each other as more than brothers who love each other without gaining unwanted suspicion. However, the hand that rested on the Mew’s crotch was definitely not part of the concept. 

“What are you doing?” whispered Mew.  
No response was uttered out of the vixen's pretty mouth, just a slight tilt of his lip as he turned his face back to the camera. The older man could feel his control withering away as he felt the hand in his lap apply even more pressure than before. Now that was definitely not an accident. 

After they had finished shooting in the first outfits, both of the males were directed to the dressing room in order to change into the next look. Removing his hand from his phi’s crotch, Gulf walked towards the dressing room with a subtle smile on his lips, as if satisfied about himself acting like a little shit toward the older male. The said male entered through the door behind him, walking uncomfortably with the massive hard on in his pants and a thinning patience. 

The second Gulf heard the door shut he felt himself being slammed into the nearest wall. Big hands tightly gripped his hips to the point of bruising. 

“P-Phi?” Gulf stuttered, not expecting the man to react this way. 

“Did you have fun teasing me baby? You couldn’t behave for a single second could you?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Gulf uttered, trying his best to get out of the strong grip on his hips. He’s never seen his phi act so violently and although he was a bit turned on by his actions, he was more scared. Feeling the anger radiating off the man in waves, Gulf knew he had to get out of there. However, he failed to realize that denying his actions would make his boyfriend even angrier.

“Really?”,Mew asked as he suddenly turned Gulf around pushing his body even more into the wall while simultaneously nudging his thigh between his nongs legs. Gulf gasped at the sudden pressure being applied to his sensitive crotch. He could feel Mew grinding his dick on top of his hole through the extremely thin shorts he had on. At that moment in time the younger male knew he was screwed. His boyfriends ministrations had caused the vibrator currently lodged in his ass to nuzzle itself deeper into his hole. 

“A-ahhh” moaned Gulf. He felt his body heat up at the constant pressure being applied to his prostate. The vibrator stripped him of all his sanity as he felt his cock coming to life. 

“Look at you writhing at the simplest touch, so beautiful” Mew whispered as he continued to mercilessly grind into the younger boy. Removing his hand from Gulf’s hip, he slid it between their bodies to caress the vixen's taint with his middle finger. 

“This hole is all mine to touch, to lick, to fuck” said the older man as he placed kisses at the base of Gulf’s neck. Stroking back and forth, Mew’s finger caught the secret treasure currently wreaking havoc in his beloved hole. He immediately seized all movement, furrowing his eyebrows. 

“Gulf what is this?” Mew asked in a frighteningly stoic voice. Gulf stilled, chills ran up his spine as he snapped out of his pleasure filled haze. He had put the vibrator in before arriving at the studio, thinking they could play with it when they finished work. The little object never bothered him until it was being pressed up against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

“I-I ah Mew don't!” Gulf shouted as the male tugged down his shorts in a split second, spreading the round globes apart to get a view at the boy’s winking hole. It was a vulgar sight really, the twitching hole was still red and swollen from the previous night. The older man groaned at the sight of it desperately gripping on to the toy as he lightly tugged on the string, pulling it half way out only to roughly thrust it back into the boy’s cunt. Gulf keened at the sensation letting out a broken whimper. 

“Such a slut. You always crave something up your ass don’t you baby?” He whimpered at the sound of the man’s voice. Awakening unadulterated lust in the younger boy. 

“Where’s the remote?” He asked.

“In-in my bag” Gulf gasped out. 

Separating himself from his boyfriend’s body, Mew walked over to the direction the boy had pointed to. Left standing alone, Gulf leaned against the wall to catch his breath.

“Ugh ugh ah-ahh Phi ah Phi!” Gulf screamed as he fell to the ground, ass up and chest pressed to the ground as he clenched his thighs together trying to stop the constant pulse of the toy. He shut his eyes, it was too much, he could feel his tummy coiling and his dick leaking. Mew watched the sight in lust, hand on the remote as he pushed the button to the highest level. 

“Ah-ahhh noo no to-too much pl-please” crouching down in front of the boy, Mew grasped the boys face, forcing him to look him in the eye. The boy was wreck, eyes cloudy, lips swollen from the constant biting, and cheeks flushed. 

“Shhh baby you got to be quiet or else we’ll be caught” Mew muttered as he pressed his lips to Gulf’s automatically going to suck on his upper lip. Reaching towards the boys bum, Mew shoved the vibrator even deeper into the boy so it was pressed directly on to his prostate. Quickly swallowing his boyfriend’s screams he pulled on the string only to shove it back in again. He repeated the process over and over, roughly fingerfucking the helpless boy. The previously prepared hole squelched with each movement. 

“Phiiii phi I-I can’t hold it in anymore please” Gulf whined,as he pulled away from the kiss, he couldn’t breathe his body was on fire and he felt like he was going to cum any second. 

At his nong’s words, Mew immediately halted all his actions, bringing the vibrator to the lowest setting and denying Gulf of his release. 

“Ahhh phi why?” Gulf cried out, tears welling up in his eyes. 

“Shhhh nong, be a good boy and wait till we finish shooting and phi will reward you ok baby?” Mew whispered as he quickly lifted a trembling Gulf to his feet, changing into the pair of jeans left for him to wear and helping the spent boy into the white button up shirt left for him and pulling up his shorts. After wiping the sweat off of Gulf’s forehead, Mew grabbed him by the hand and quickly led him out the door to continue the shoot. 

“I’m going to kill him,” thought Gulf.

**Author's Note:**

> please don't kill me. I'll let Gulf finish in the second part if you guys want me to, just let me know.


End file.
